


[Podfic] Tentacle Monsters are Usually Bigger

by synteis_records (synteis)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Language Barrier, No Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Tentacle Monster!Tony, Touch-Starved, asylum seeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis_records
Summary: Steve and his Avengers find a 'biological sample' held captive in a Hydra lab; It's surprisingly chatty.





	[Podfic] Tentacle Monsters are Usually Bigger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tentacle Monsters are Usually Bigger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910981) by [MountainRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/pseuds/MountainRose). 



> Thank you very much to MountainRose for allowing me to record their lovely podfic.

**Text:** [Tentacle Monsters are Usually Bigger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910981)

 **Author:** [MountainRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/pseuds/MountainRose)

 **Reader:** [synteis_records](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis_records)

 **Length:** 00:52:58

 **Download:** [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mlq6ihia4ltf8n9/Tentacle%20Monsters%20are%20Usually%20Bigger.m4a) | [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1ak3hd2j7s1cd6c/Tentacle%20Monsters%20are%20Usually%20Bigger.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow my updates, please check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/synteis).


End file.
